


The Incident

by Rose_Kitten



Series: Random Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Growing Old, Might never finish, Mild Gore, Muteness, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Random & Short, mute charater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Kitten/pseuds/Rose_Kitten
Series: Random Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184867
Kudos: 1





	The Incident

I don’t know how long it’s been since the incident. Judging but how everyone that was a part of it talks about it though, it’s been a while. I never had the courage to ask them though, from the way they end up talking about it for hours. They would repeat the same thing that they first said about it repeatedly. Aside from that, they seemed to never talk about it. It’s only when one of us brings up something that reminds us of it. I wonder if I’m not affected the same as them because I’m mute. Always had been, but before everything happened I could talk, I was just scared too. After though, I try to never show the inside of my mouth as to not scare anyone. 

I don’t know how it happened. It seemed to just happen, nothing leading up to it. They don’t seem affected outside of those weird moments. It was like it only exists to them when something makes them remember. 

I don’t mind it though. I rather not talk about… what happened. It’s still unsettling to me. The suddenness of the situation and how quickly it got out of hand. I knew an unknown voice could be so dangerous.

Maybe it started when Maria found that book. It was about old legends and tales from our area. We all read it during lunch and recess. It was fun learning about the weird and crazy things our ancestors thought were real. We never knew that we would one day experience something we thought wasn’t real though. 

One story that caught our attention was called ‘The voice of the Silent’. Basically, it was about a small family that never talked. No one could make them say a word or sound. One day these boys pulled a prank that went horribly wrong harming one kid from the family. But she never cried or made a sound. She just stood there staring at the boys. They got freaked out and ran away. They didn’t make it very far until they heard a quiet voice. 

“Come back. Everything is fine, see?” The boys froze and heard footsteps coming closer. Something made them turn around, forcing them to see the girl they accidentally hurt. The part of her arm that was once bleeding was black. Purple veins shined through the charred-looking skin. She reached her darkened arm up to them as the strange patch grew. The closer her hand got to them, the bigger the patch got. The moment her fingertips touched the closest boy’s nose was the moment the patch consumed her arm. 

“Open up.” The closest boy didn’t realize he had opened his mouth until her hand had grabbed his tongue and ripped it out. The two others with him screamed and stumbled away. He fell to the ground and coughs up a black and purple substance. The girl looked at them and opened her mouth. Showing the same patch inside it as on her arm. The two other boys ran away, leaving what they thought was their friend. But they knew he was no longer human. The girl bent down in front of the coughing boy and hugged him.

“I know changing hurts. But let the silence consume you. It will ease all pain.” The boy slowly stilled in her arms. She then picked him up and brought him to her small family. I said that over the years their small family grew larger as we made more and more loud crimes. 

What they are no one really knows, but they can be anyone as they look like everyone else. And from what we found out. They can also not know they are one. They aren’t exactly vampires, nor are they demons. They are more like fairies. They have what people call unnatural abilities. Things like regeneration, projection, and the ability to speak any tough they wish.

They can’t have children of their own nor age like other creatures. They can die, just not easily. From what I know, the main things that can kill them are fire and drowning. They can swim but if you hold them under they can heal as quickly. Water seems to slow most of their abilities, making it easier to teach one in water than on land. 

We obviously liked this story for how different it was compared to normal monsters in the media. They seemed so strange that they obviously couldn’t be real. Or could they?

I still remember everything clearly. The day was getting close to its end. We were going home from hanging out at the park when John yelled for us to see something on the side of the road. 

It was a black cracking thing. It looked almost like burned flesh. Most of us thought some kids burned an animal and left it on the side of the road. But there were faded purple veins in it. It was hard to see, but the closer I got, the more clear it was. This was something that I’ve read somewhere. 

At the time, I didn’t know that it was from that book Maria brought. All I knew was that it was familiar. I wanted to know if it was an animal, so I bent down to touch it. Then one of the more reckless guys in our group grabbed my hand and pushed it all the way in the black flesh. 

You could tell she regretted it the second it made no sound. The strange substance never made a sound, and it formed around my hand. It never made a sound as I unconsciously controlled it. It never made a sound as it pierced his arm. He never made a sound after that.

It was quick, but right after he jumped at me. No sound was made from either of us, but he was fighting it. He wanted to scream. Yell. It seemed like he wanted to make some sound. Though we all knew at some point during it that he couldn’t. 

I don’t remember how, but at some point he made me bite my tongue. It didn’t hurt, though. I only learned later that I actually bite it off. It was strange that he seemed to hate what I accidentally gave him. That normal humans can’t take not talking. He didn’t want to accept it. I had to get rid of him. 

I was told later that the reason I killed him was because I knew he was bad for our family. There is this unconscious part of us that just knows. I never found out how, though. During that same conversation I learned I wasn’t exactly human but at the same time, I am. 

I was born a human but something bad happened so I became a part of their family. Though I also wasn’t like them. It’s hard to explain, but it’s almost like I’m a half-breed. But I only become what they are when the instincts are more powerful than the human part.


End file.
